


【东方组/藏美】箭矢所向（1）

by Fringing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringing/pseuds/Fringing
Summary: 得知胞弟未死的半藏一度十分迷茫，刚刚苏醒踏上回归之路的小美，他们之间的相遇与故事。
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada & Mei-Ling Zhou, Hanzo Shimada/Mei-Ling Zhou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	【东方组/藏美】箭矢所向（1）

他坐在酒吧里，点了最后一杯酒。

  


今晚这儿更加冷清了，可能也与近来差劲的治安脱不了干系，说不定后街不到一百米的地方就正在发生一场抢劫案，自从传说黑爪换了新的首领，全球各地都不见安宁。但这都与半藏没有关系，他只是出来喝杯酒、透个气，然后去做事，他刚撕下一张黑爪首领的悬赏令，标价似乎有六位数。他并不是冲着钱来的，要是为了钱，半藏早就撕下那尾巴上不知道有多少个零的法外狂徒悬赏了。

  


也许他只是不明白胞弟源氏选择的道路到底意味着什么，一个被自己亲手斩杀的鬼魂再次出现在面前，却不为复仇，只陈述世界现状并留下一个组织的名字供半藏选择，即使听见那个名字半藏也不由得一愣，但它是一个不该存在的、早已经消失的组织。这个世界有自己的秩序，半藏对守望先锋颇有微词，任何试图以自己想法颠覆秩序的人或物无论发生什么都是咎由自取。

  


我自己不也是吗？为了家族的荣耀亲手杀死胞弟，却又深陷罪孽叛逃了家族。那个人回来了，就站在自己面前，而不带任何仇恨。练几十年的箭磨出来的心境，手不会颤抖，却抵不过心里的那一堵墙。

  


酒水入喉，让半藏感觉状态好了一些，从前他最痛恨不学无术的源氏房间里总放着一坛酒，自己现在可没资格指责他了。 大脑可不会因为酒精而变得迟钝，半藏似乎感受到身后传来一阵寒风，但夏夜不该是闷热的空气吗？

  


铃响了，一个女人闯了进来——字面意思上的“闯”，她看上去有些慌张，推开门的动作虽然有些粗鲁却也能看出谨慎。女人还没进酒吧就开始东张西望，而擦拭着调酒杯的酒保还没有发现她的怪异，半藏能嗅到空气中弥漫的紧张，女人个头不高、有一副东方面孔，身上戴着奇怪的腰包，看上去不像是单纯的装饰品。

  


为什么我今天偏偏坐了吧台呢？明明宽大的酒吧里没几个人，按半藏的性格本就该找一个安静的角落，可能是因为今晚的月光太过明亮了，就连最阴暗的角落也盖不过洒进来的月光，但窗边似乎又有些晃眼睛了。女人左顾右盼，径直朝吧台走过来，她可不是冲着半藏来的，半藏还有自信自己没有登上悬赏榜。女人是打算直接找酒保的，因为半藏觉得眼神直勾勾地盯着自己要找的目标是一个挺蠢的行为。

  


这里等会儿可能会发生一场火拼，半藏想，他见惯了那些第一次抢劫时哆哆嗦嗦的人，但这个奇怪的女人绝对是外行中的外行，因为她的一切行为都太单纯了。把这杯喝完就离开吧，半藏本次想再来杯烈酒，但他并不想惹麻烦事上身，据他所知吧台下面就藏了把来福，这年头可没有做生意的人会纯良地零军备了。

  


女人直接坐到半藏旁边，喝酒误事，他的第一反应是女人微胖的身材看上去还挺有肉感。他压了压眉，余光瞟见她臂上熟悉的橙色队标，真是烦什么就来什么，总不会有人嫌生活还不够刺激玩角色扮演吧？看见守望先锋的标志，女人身上奇怪的装备就说得通了，半藏饮尽杯中酒，观察这位正准备与酒保搭话的女人，看来事情远远比他想得更麻烦。

  


“龙舌兰，谢了。”

  


半藏抢在她之前对酒保说。

  


“那个……呃，我的意思是你好。”女人的言行看上去有些笨拙，酒保倒是很有耐心地回应着她，好像还没有看见女人手臂上扎眼的标志。而让半藏没料到的是她接下来语出惊人的言辞。

  


“可以借我一下这里的通讯设备吗？”女人不好意思地问，“如果能有守望先锋最新的联系方式就再感激不过了。”

  


那个名字如同天雷般击碎了酒保的笑容，女人说得很小声，但吧台的人脸色都在瞬间变得奇怪。酒保勉强地答应她，准备转身去打电话。

  


一切都糟糕透了，本以为能得到点什么线索。半藏叹了口气，伸手把女人拉过来搂住，正好遮住了守望先锋的袖标，她虽然没太反应过来，但已经在下意识推搡，半藏只得稍加力气不让别人看出端倪，也不在意会不会太过用力把女人弄伤。

  


“太搞笑了，等的就是你这反应。”半藏在心里骂了一句自己太没礼仪，一边故意放大音量笑了一阵子，保证周围的人都能听见，“我就想着给今晚的夜生活加点餐前小料，你们可真没让我失望吧。不会这么简单就被骗了吧？”

  


大家的距离都不远，他只得在空隙间用手指敲了几下女人的肩膀，后者马上聪明地噤了声，露出一个有些牵强的笑容。看上去她也在尽力搞明白现在发生了什么，如此顺利的配合总算是改善了一下半藏近来的坏运气。

  


“恩，亲爱的演技真好。”不知道这是不是对方安排好的台词，但她更宁愿半藏跳过这句话，没有什么比强行笑起来的严肃脸说着虚假的情话更恶心人的了，要是雪球现在被放出来也一定会非常同意。

  


偏偏半藏还接着眨了眨左眼，她感受到对方的身体都尴尬得发颤，这一切都——太奇怪了！“开个玩笑总不至于犯法吧？”半藏说，然后迅速买单僵硬地搂着女人走出了酒吧。

  


让那该死的悬赏令见鬼去吧。

  


刚出酒吧没走两步，半藏便触电式地挣开了手臂，女人一个踉跄差点摔倒。倒不是半藏对她有什么意见，他也从未想过伤害这个素未相识的陌生人，只是回想起前两分钟的记忆他恨不得为了洗脑马上去加入黑爪。

  


“抱……抱歉。”半藏吞吞吐吐地说，他还没从自己的尴尬劲中回过神来，纹身上的神龙有些瘙痒，似乎是在抗议他的愚蠢。父亲总是告诫他要找到自己的心魔并克之，现在想来，心魔也不是那么恐怖的存在。

  


换作普通的女性，应该早就冲人大喊“你弄疼我了”，但眼前的女人似乎完全没有在意半藏粗鲁的举动，她用半藏很不喜欢的直勾勾的目光看着他，若有所思。

  


“你刚才说什么？”她问。

  


“为我的行为道歉。”半藏不认为自己的英语有影响到正常交流程度的口音。

  


“不，不是这个。”

  


半藏才发现她只到自己大概下巴的位置，他已经有些适应对方的视线了。

  


“你在酒吧里的最后一句话。”

  


“……开个玩笑总不至于犯法吧？”

  


  


[TBC.]


End file.
